


Летучая мышь Хогвартса

by Grey Stingrey (Nashevans)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Parody, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashevans/pseuds/Grey%20Stingrey
Summary: Лёгкая непритязательная история о вынужденном браке, в которой Гарри увидел Северуса в нестандартной ситуации и решил, что в такого Снейпа можно влюбиться. Несмотря на полгода брака, они всё ещё не были вместе,  и в конце концов главные герои решили всё исправить и наверстать упущенное.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Итак, дорогие читатели, представьте самое прекрасное место во всей Британии — величественный замок Хогвартс, Чёрное озеро и Запретный лес. В замке учатся дети, в Черном озере водится Большой Кальмар, а в Запретном лесу бродят дикие, но симпатичные кентавры и единороги.

Переместимся в замок, где под бдительным оком директора и живых портретов ученики учатся волшебству. Здесь изучают Гербологию и Зельеварение, Астрономию и Руны, Защиту от Темных Искусств и Нумерологию. Каждый предмет волшебный, и на каждом уроке требуется применение волшебной палочки и знание заклинаний.

В Большом зале обед, и немногочисленные школьники, оставшиеся на Рождество в Хогвартсе, галдят за одним столом. Нас интересует учительский стол. Среди преподавателей мы видим особенную пару — высокого мужчину с черными волосами и характерным носом и двадцатилетнего парня с взлохмаченными волосами и заразительной улыбкой. Это Северус Снейп и Гарри Поттер. Они женаты. «Не по своей воле, это было нужно для защиты от гнева Волдеморта и от министерских бюрократов. Я спас Снейпа от тюрьмы», — сказал бы Гарри. Северус бы скривился, будто съел лимон, и пожал обречённо плечами. Женился — и ладно.

По другую сторону от пары рядом с Северусом сидит Помона Спраут, а возле Гарри расположился Оливер Вуд. Молодых учителей объединяет общая любовь к квиддичу. Только Северус угрюмо молчит и с тяжелым вздохом наблюдает, как Гарри и Оливер смеются, обсуждая сегодняшний матч между Гриффиндором и Слизерином.

Северус Снейп ревнует. И не без основания. Брак с Гарри не был подтверждён. Был только штамп на министерской бумаге для защиты Северуса'. Возможно, Гарри нужно было привыкнуть к близким отношениям, и Северус пообещал ему тогда ждать столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы Гарри пришел к нему, и ночи наполнились страстью, сексом и любовью.

Но напрасно ждал Северус. Ни через день, ни через неделю, ни через месяц Гарри не пришел. «Это все из-за носа», — решил Снейп. Кому нужен такой урод со шнобелем? Затем были подвергнуты критике высокий рост и худоба. Северус стал еще больше сутулиться и прятаться под безразмерными мантиями. Гарри не замечал, что с мужем что-то творится. Северус снова стал пренебрегать собственной прической, и отросшие волосы стали виться неухоженными прядями, в то время как Гарри продолжал сиять рядом с ровесниками обоих полов, общаться и флиртовать на всех министерских и аристократических приемах.

Северус замкнулся в себе, хоть и так не отличался особой общительностью. Он перестал приходить на собрания, и Альбус с Минервой приходили к нему на чай, чтобы сообщить то или иное решение. Он замолчал за обеденным учительским столом, хоть раньше было о чем поговорить с коллегами.

В общем, жизнь в качестве супруга Гарри Поттера Северуса за полгода изменила сильно. Но тс-с-с… Скоро Рождество и Новый год, время исполнения самых невероятных желаний. А желание загадала Помона Спраут, тяжело переживавшая утрату столь приятного собеседника, как Северус Снейп. Их общая страсть — растения и зелья — зачахла на корню, но, несмотря на молчание Снейпа, Помона решительно настроилась спасти его от такого супружества.

— Северус, зайдешь после ужина ко мне? — спросила она. — Мне прислали в качестве подарка корни Лапчатки стрельчатой, и я думаю, тебе будет интересно на нее взглянуть.

— Хорошо, — задумчиво ответил Северус, разглядывая нетронутую тарелку с супом.

— Я сегодня иду к Уизли, — напомнил Гарри, поднимаясь из-за стола.

— Да, — безразлично произнес Снейп.

У Помоны сердце кровью обливалось при виде этой сцены. Гарри пренебрег обязанностью мужа встретить первое Рождество вместе. Детские привычки к ненависти трудно искоренить, но Помона все равно уверена, что Северус будет счастлив.

После обеда Гарри и Северус разошлись. Гарри отправился к Вуду, Северус — в подземелья, где были общие с Поттером супружеские апартаменты. Северус думал устроить какой-нибудь эксперимент, да на всю ночь, чтобы не ложиться в холодную постель. Но его желание не сбылось. Дома оказался Люциус Малфой, добивавшийся его внимания годами. Даром, что Люциус красив, богат и женат, не поддавался Северус на его уловки. Единственное, что было в их отношениях похожее на дружбу — это искренность. Они могли часами обсуждать самые страшные и странные секреты и знать, что ни одно слово не пройдет сквозь стены.

Люциус вертел в руке бокал с игристым вином и встретил друга яркой белозубой улыбкой. Северус не стыдился своих зубов, но завидовал непринуждённости Люца использовать свою внешность для достижения своих целей. Короче, при виде друга Северус почувствовал себя бодрее и в ответ тоже улыбнулся.

— Сев, ты в курсе, что от твоей улыбки я таю? — мурлыкнул Люциус.

— Поэтому я и не улыбаюсь, — проворчал Северус, — а то все истекут слезами и соплями.

— Умеешь ты принимать комплименты, — заметил Люциус. — Я бы задержался, но сегодня я по делу. Я оставляю тебе пригласительные билеты на бал-маскарад у министра Шеклбота. В это Рождество он превзошел сам себя и прием будет по-настоящему королевским. «Гарри и Северус!» — прочитал он листовку. — Я оставил несколько приглашений Дамблдору, пусть порезвится старик.

— Ты вместо курьера, Люц? — с подозрением спросил Северус. — Скажи лучше, что ты хотел меня видеть и сказать, что мой брак — полнейшее дерьмо.

— Я тебе сразу об этом сказал, — усмехнулся Люциус. — Неужели Поттер идёт к Уизли? И тебя с собой не берет? Да, попал ты, старик.

— Я — не старик, — выплюнул Снейп.

— Так докажи это, — шепнул на ухо Люциус. — Идём со мной на этот бал, Северус. Нарцисса не против.

— Если я и приду на бал, то только с Гарри, — прорычал Снейп.

— Отлично! — обрадовался Малфой. — Теперь я уверен, что вы придете вдвоем. До вечера! — и отправился к камину, чтобы вернуться в Малфой-мэнор.

У Снейпа застыло сердце от осознания, что сегодня Сочельник. Маленькая пушистая елочка в углу, гирлянды, мишура, игрушки. Это Северус попросил Хагрида найти маленькую ёлку для своих апартаментов, а остальное Северус притащил из отцовского дома. Но здесь пусто без Гарри. Кто для тебя Северус? Ты спас Снейпа от Волдеморта, но кто спасет Северуса от самого себя?

С этими словами Северус заплакал. Сухо, без слез, с искаженным от горя лицом. Его жизнь не имеет смысла. Он отправился в лабораторию. Забыть. Все забыть.

***

К счастью для Северуса, Помона не отправилась камином домой, чтобы встретиться с семьёй за рождественским ужином. Она предупредила младшую внучку, что придет ближе к полуночи.

— Ты будешь спасать Гарри Поттера? — спросила Адель.

— Хуже, — ответила Помона. — Северуса Снейпа.

— От Гарри Поттера? — допытывалась внучка.

— От или для, не вижу разницы, — отмахнулась Спраут. — Их семью!

Помона вышла из деканского кабинета и поспешила вниз в подземелья. Приближаясь к лестнице, она услышала разговор Гарри Поттера и вечно таскавшегося за ним Вуда.

— У Министра Шеклбота будет шикарный прием, — заливался Вуд соловьём. — Весь цвет волшебного мира Британии. Будет Гестия Джонс и ее сестрички из «Гарпий». Я должен их видеть!

— Эх, — вздохнул Гарри. — Хотел бы я с тобой пойти. Или с Драко.

— Дра-а-ако! — пропел Оливер. — Дракусечка! Драко-Драко Малфой!

— Оливер, прекрати, — попросил Гарри.

— Он тоже там будет. Он же Малфой!

— Тогда я должен пойти, — смущённо ответил Гарри. Он ещё не был уверен в своей увлеченности к Малфою, но в их взаимных подколках точно бурлило томительное желание. Гарри малодушно не думал о Снейпе, вот там уже бушевал шторм, и он сбежал от Северуса в первый же день супружеской жизни, испугавшись темной силы, бурлящей словно поток, грозившей поглотить его без остатка. Мрачная суровая страсть, одержимость, сила — вот как мог бы описать Гарри чувства Снейпа. Он не был готов принять дар любви от такого человека, но кто знает, может Северусу Снейпу нужен был лучик света?

Отгоняя непрошеные мысли, Гарри пошутил:

— Тогда примешь оборотное и будешь Снейпом.

— Правда? — обрадовался Вуд.

— Конечно! Меня со Снейпом примут на любой бал. А́ я подкачу к Малфою, может у нас наконец-то будет секс, а то он только обещает…

Слова и шаги затихли вдали, и Помона наконец повернула в сторону подземелий.

Северус ничего не слышал, он только устроился на стуле и уставился в одну точку. Пепел на горелке… Надо почистить. Он по-магловски дунул, и пепел попал в глаза и лёгкие. Откашлявшись, он услышал бешеный стук в дверь и проклятия Помоны Спраут.

— Северус, мантикора тебя раздери, гриппогрифу под хвост, открой немедленно дверь!

С трудом рассмотрев обстановку сквозь слезившиеся глаза, Северус открыл дверь. Там стояла весьма взволнованная Помона.

— Северус, иди за мной! — скомандовала она.

— Зачем? Что? Куда?

Но Барсучиху невозможно было остановить. Она потащила несопротивлявшегося Северуса в Выручай-комнату. По желанию волшебницы, в комнате появились зеркало и непонятные инструменты.

— Хм, даже так? — буркнула довольная Помона.

— Может, ты расскажешь, в чем дело? — поинтересовался заинтригованный Северус.

— Тебе нужно соблазнить Гарри Поттера, — выдала Спраут. — Очаровать и довести до кондиции, чтобы он был только твой.

— Только мой! — эхом откликнулся Северус. В глазах его сверкнуло пламя, к восторгу Помоны, опасавшейся, что он упадет в апатию.

— Для этого мы здесь, — ответила Помона.

Северус с опаской взглянул на маникюрные ножницы, лежавшие на столе перед зеркалом. Они были такие миниатюрные, разве ими можно стричь? А это кусачки? Для чего они? И огромная сушилка для волос — фен, кажется?

— Помона, зачем? — спросил Северус. — Я же мужчина! Мне достаточно принять душ и побриться, как я уже красавец.

В отместку Помона дунула в лицо Северусу золотистые блестки, и его волосы замерцали под светом волшебных свечей.

— Пока ты примешь душ, — проговорила Спраут, — я расскажу, что слышала, и ты должен принять меры.

По велению декана Хаффелпафа, в углу скромно появилась душевая кабина, а рядом с ней столик с полотенцем, шампунь, гель для бритья и прочие мужские радости. Северус только простонал. Женщины сведут его с ума!


	2. Chapter 2

Северус, распаренный после душа с горячей водой и распаленный последними новостями, едва не порезался бритвой. В его груди вспыхнуло пламя, и он серьезно подумал кого-то прирезать. Себя, Гарри, Драко, Люциуса. Он понял, что в душе зародилось чувство мести. За угробленную первую половину жизни, и теперь вторая ее часть грозилась превратиться в ад.

— Улыбнись, — сурово велела Помона.

Северус оскалился.

— Не ерничай, — попеняла Помона, — я прекрасно знаю, как ты очаровательно улыбаешься. Ты всем ещё покажешь, на что способен. Или мастерство дают за красивые глаза?

Северус поглядел в глубину зеркала и вскрикнул. Оттуда выглянул мужчина восхитительной красоты.

— Это зеркало Нарцисса, — авторитетно заявил Снейп. — Его нужно уничтожить. Человек теряет голову, всматриваясь в свое отражение, и сходит с ума.

— Умничек, — сьехидничала Помона. — Значит, комната считает нужным поправить тебе самооценку. Я собираюсь тебя подстричь. Немножко, только подравняю кончики.

Северус беспомощно наблюдал, как суровая женщина колдовала над его образом и создавала красоту из обычного по сути человека.

— Только не это, — промычал он, когда женщина стала укладывать феном волосы.

— Не ной, — прикрикнула Помона, — зато теперь твои волосы выглядят ухоженными.

— Сдаюсь, — проговорил Северус, но понял, что сдаваться было рано. Ему пришлось вытерпеть экзекуцию маникюром, когда вечно неровные ногти с заусенцами были аккуратно подстрижены, подпилены и подкрашены бесцветным лаком, и снести пытку нанесения крема на лицо. С помощью настойки бадьяна была уничтожена некрасивая родинка на шее. Теперь даже Помона не могла придраться к внешнему виду своего подопечного. Только к концу второго часа Северус смог спокойно вздохнуть и чуточку расслабиться.

— Ну что же, осталось накинуть на плечи подходящую мантию и можно идти, — уверенно произнес он.

Помона дунула на мужчину золотистые блестки снова, но, в отличие от первого раза, они закружились в воздухе. Северус отметил, что его глаза горят, щеки заалели, а привычная апатия сменилась азартом. В отражение нельзя было спокойно смотреть — глубина черных глаз завораживала, на худых щеках показались скулы, а тонкие губы так и норовили изогнуться в улыбку.

— А я ещё ничего, — пробормотал Северус, не пытаясь убежать с воплем от опасного зеркала. — У меня и ресницы пушистые, и уши эстетической формы. И вообще, шикарный мужчина.

— Ещё немножко и можно вставать. Уверенность в собственном очаровании поможет взять любую крепость.

Волшебница хитро улыбнулась и глянула в пустой угол Выручай-комнаты. С глухим стуком возник огромный шкаф.

— У министра будет бал-маскарад. Нужно следовать плану.

Помона и здесь собиралась бороться не меньше часа, но Северус схватил первый попавшийся костюм черного цвета и сказал:

— Я надену этот, — и отправился за ширму одеваться.

Черный — не значит незаметный, и Северусу пришлось в этом убедиться. Костюм прекрасно облегал фигуру, и у Снейпа обнаружились мускулистый торс и широкие плечи. Брюки были узкие и подчеркивали стройные ноги. Отчётливо было видно, что Северус Снейп — мужчина мечты любой женщины, да и любого парня тоже!

— Я себе нравлюсь все больше и больше, — хмыкнул Северус.

Носки, высокие ботинки со шнуровкой, и Снейп встал у Зеркала Нарцисса во весь рост.

— Это костюм Летучей мыши, — разочарованно констатировал он.

— Чем он тебе не нравится? — откликнулась Помона.

— Приятно познакомиться, Северус Снейп, Летучая мышь Хогвартса. Меня сразу узнают!

— Не узнают, — уверенно произнесла Помона. — Как ты думаешь, маска зачем?

И на лицо легла маска из черного бархата. Северус какой-то миг озадаченно таращился в зеркало.

— Это потрясающе, — выдавил он. — Я потрясающий!

— Вот так и думай всю ночь, — напутствовала Помона. — И обязательно улыбайся. И танцуй! Радуйся! Веселись! И Гарри весь твой! К следующей ночи очаруй мальчика так, чтобы он принадлежал только тебе.

У Северуса блеснули глаза из-под маски, и Помона увидела не усталого и отчаявшегося человека, а опасного хищника, собравшегося на охоту.

— Я совсем забыл, кто я такой, — со вздохом произнес Снейп, — спасибо тебе, Помона, ты — настоящий друг.

— После каникул жду по средам в теплицах, — усмехнулась профессор Гербологии.

Северус первым вышел из Выручай-комнаты. Он спешил на бал-маскарад.

***

Гарри и Оливер со смешком и шутками спускались в подземелья.

— Его точно нет? — обеспокоенно спросил Вуд.

— Точно, — уверенно ответил Поттер, — я же сказал, что буду у Уизли. Он их терпеть не может, и, скорее всего, уже спрятался в лаборатории.

— А мы будем у Шеклбота в поместье, — развеселился Оливер.

Они обнаружили, что Снейпа нет нигде — ни в классе, ни в гостиной, ни на кухне. Гарри быстренько переоделся в зелёную шёлковую рубашку, синие джинсы, кроссовки и спортивную куртку.

— И кого ты будешь изображать? — с сомнением спросил Вуд.

— Самого себя, — широко улыбнулся Поттер. — Шрам есть, очки придется надеть, я когда-то купил обычные без диоптрий. После свадебного подарка Снейпа я стал прекрасно видеть. Очки нужны, чтобы разжалобить очень суровых старичков и старушек, — добавил он.

Оливер оглянулся на апартаменты. Здесь было очень уютно — ореховая мебель, строгий черный стол, ёлочка в углу, под ней лежало два подарка.

— Что ты подарил Снейпу? — внезапно спросил он.

Гарри почесал в затылке.

— Перья, — уверенно ответил он. — Я не знаю, что дарят сорокалетним мужчинам. Не задавай лишних вопросов. Держи, — и протянул флягу с оборотным зельем. — Да, тебе понадобится одежда. Выбирай!

Оливер хлебнул Оборотное и подошёл к шкафу.

***

Снейп оказался в полумиле от поместья Министра, и музыку было слышно отчётливо издалёка. Шум и веселье заразили Северуса, и он широко улыбнулся охране, когда подошёл к дому.

— Северус Снейп, — представился он.

Охранник молча провел волшебной палочкой вдоль тела и кивнул своему напарнику.

— Жучков нет, личность подтверждена.

Северус вошёл и замер, ослеплённый ярким светом и оглушенный громкой музыкой. Он подхватил бокал с шампанским и выпил одним глотком. Внезапно он почувствовал легкий голод, ведь он пропустил Рождественский ужин. К счастью, здесь веселье только начиналось. Он нашел фуршетный стол со множеством яств. Наскоро перекусив, он огляделся и нашел первую жертву для танцев. Скучающий Драко подпирал стену, мельком разглядывая входящих в зал. Казалось, он кого-то ждал. Северус кивнул ему в качестве приглашения на танец. Драко просиял и мгновенно положил руки на плечи Снейпа. Они закружились в вихре танца, и Снейп, помня напутствия Помоны Спраут, беспрерывно улыбался.

— Благодарю, — произнес запыхавшийся Драко, — мы потанцуем ещё?

— Ночь только начинается, — загадочно произнес Северус и исчез в толпе танцующих.

Следующей жертвой вальса стала Нарцисса Малфой, а с Беллатриссой Северус протанцевал польку. Он улыбался и очаровывал женщин, подмигивал мужчинам, и Грэхем Монтегю осмелился пригласить его на два танца подряд.

Приглашенные гости все прибывали, и Северусу однажды пришлось протереть глаза — он явно увидел самого себя. Но обдумать эту мысль он не успел, как его внимание привлек Гарри Поттер, коснувшийся его плеча.

— Потанцуем, Летучая мышь? — с лукавой улыбкой спросил он.

Северус кивнул, облизывая внезапно пересохшие губы. Это был Гарри, его Гарри. Как ему шла шёлковая рубашка. Не смея перечить, он повел в танце, не забывая улыбаться.

— Я наблюдаю за тобой целый час, — сказал Поттер. — Ты пришел один. У тебя нет партнёра? Гм, по танцам?

— Да, — коротко ответил он.

Северус отчётливо ощущал собственный пульс, учащенный и трепыхавшийся от приятной близости с Гарри. Его супруга.

— Ты красивый, — внезапно произнес Гарри, краснея. — У тебя замечательная улыбка. Выпьем?

Гарри потащил Северуса к столу и взял бокал красного вина. Казалось, он нуждался в храбрости и выпил вино одним глотком. Северус затуманенным взглядом провел по алым губам, кадыку и шее Гарри, желая впиться в эту шею отчаянным поцелуем. Он отряхнулся, снимая наваждение. Хватит пить.

— Давай танцевать, — сказал Гарри, и с этой минуты они существовали только друг для друга.

Во время головокружительных танцев Гарри пытался рассказать о своей личной жизни, что он устал и хочет нормальных отношений.

— Вас не устраивает ваш муж, мистер Поттер? — шёлковым голосом спросил Снейп.

— Не устраивает, — ответил этот наглец, — но вот ты — другое дело. Вы немного похожи.

Они устали и стояли в уголке за колонной, и пили шампанское. Гарри переплел свои пальцы с Северусовыми.

— Твои руки прекрасны, — прошептал Гарри. — Они мягкие и нежные… — Северус подумал об увлажняющем креме на руках и маникюре, -… с красивыми ногтями. А твои волосы… — Гарри провел рукой по волосам Северуса, — идеальны.

«Благодаря блесткам», — едва удержался проговорить Северус. Гарри потянулся к губам за поцелуем, как за его спиной возник Драко Малфой.

— Поттер, я тебя два часа жду, — недовольно произнес Хорек.

Он безразлично скользнул взглядом по Летучей мыши, явно не узнавая в нем своего бывшего декана.

— Ты идёшь? — торопился Малфой.

Поттер замялся.

— Знаешь, я с тобой не пойду. У меня тут…

— Интрижка? — зло прищурился Малфой. — Не наткнись на Снейпа, он где-то здесь бродит.

Гарри понял, что секс с Малфоем ему не светит. Но Летучая мышь лучше, гораздо лучше. Он высокий и сильный, с крутой причёской и шикарно пахнет. Гарри уткнулся в обнаженную ключицу.

— Ты прекрасен, — счастливо произнес он, согревая своим дыханием местечко у шеи, отчего у Северуса пошли мурашки по всему телу. — Ты лучше Малфоев и Снейпа вместе взятых.

— Чем тебе муж не угодил? — переспросил Северус.

— Он уродливый и страшный, — признался Гарри, — как глянет своими черными глазищами, так отбивает охоту не только лечь с ним в постель, но и даже поцеловать. Твои руки не сравнить с его, твои мягкие и пахнут душистым кремом, а его — флобберчервями или желчью броненосца. Гадость! — Гарри передёрнуло, и Северус рассмеялся.

— У него родинка на шее, а у тебя — нет, а значит, ты — не он. И голос. У тебя мурчащий, а у Снейпа каркающий. Я бы хотел слышать, как ты поешь, — Гарри ничуть не смущался собственных пылких признаний, а Северус не мог не улыбаться. Какой Гарри забавный — влюбился в собственного мужа!

Внезапно музыка стихла, и танцующие пары распались. Все присутствующие уставились на Кингсли Шеклбота, ожидая, что он скажет.

— Внимание! — произнес он. — По законам бала-маскарада я должен объявить лучшую маску.

Гости бала зашумели, оглядываясь и силясь рассмотреть самые удачные костюмы. Но Кингсли выбирал не только по одежде, а и по обаянию, очарованию и естественности.

— Итак… лучшая маска — Летучая мышь!


	3. Chapter 3

Под бурные аплодисменты Северусу пришлось выйти в центр бального зала. Он вопросительно уставился на Кингсли. Министр только улыбнулся:

— Вам ничего не нужно делать. Но если вы умеете петь, вы прекрасно сможете влиться в общую атмосферу Рождественских праздников. Мы поможем, правда, дорогие гости?

Толпа танцующих и галдящих волшебников радостно захлопала.

— Не нужно, — с достоинством произнес Северус. — Я умею петь. Подайте гитару.

За минуту гитара была найдена. Северус прокашлялся, промычал, чем вызвал смешки у присутствующих, и запел слегка хрипловатым баритоном. Это была баллада, длинная, певучая, и волшебники затаили дыхание от слов, наполненных тоской об умершей возлюбленной.

Гарри был очарован. Какой голос! Не сравнить с ядовитым и желчным карканьем Снейпа. Сквозь затуманенные очки он пристально смотрел на своего партнёра по танцам. Только ли по танцам? Он облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы.

— Я хочу его! — прошептал Гарри. — Летучая мышь — мой!

После выступления Северус направился к Гарри, и праздник продолжился. У Гарри ярко блестели глаза. Он схватил своего партнёра за руку и потащил вглубь дома, за ближайшую дверь, которая закрывается изнутри. Как только они зашли в комнату, Гарри бросился на Северуса с поцелуями. Тот в свою очередь не менее жарко целовал его в ответ.

— Хочу тебя! — шептал Гарри в губы Снейпа, яростно тершись о его бедра.

— Сейчас, — пробормотал Северус.

Он устроился коленями на пол и дёрнул язычок молнии. Ткань затрещала. Северус освободил член Гарри из плена одежды и облизнул головку.

— О-ох! — всхлипнул Гарри и вцепился в волшебные волосы Летучей мыши.

Северус полностью заглотил член и стал жадно сосать. Наверху шумно дышал и вскрикивал Гарри Поттер. Это был великолепный случай познать прелести супружеской жизни, и Северус пытался доказать, что иметь любовника, мужа и друга в одном лице вполне возможно. Гарри изнывал от пожирающего желания иметь больше, чем возможно, и, вцепившись в плечи случайного любовника, жадно трахал его рот. Вздохи и стоны стали все чаще. Видимо, Гарри приближался к пику.

— Ещё! Больше! Сильнее! — шептал Гарри в порыве любовной лихорадки. — Сейчас…

Северус сильнее сжал губами головку. Гарри замер, кончая, и в небо Северуса ударила горячая пряная жидкость. В порыве вдохновения Северус облизал член и мошонку, не оставляя ни капли семени. После бурного оргазма Гарри обессиленно рухнул на руки Северуса. Тот удержал его в крепком объятии.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он.

— В полном, — улыбнулся Гарри.

Северус вернул улыбку, поглаживая мужа по щеке.

— Люблю, когда ты улыбаешься, — прошептал Гарри.

Гарри был готов уснуть, но рассиживаться нельзя было. Гости уже расходились, их до места аппарации провожала охрана. Спустя пять минут Гарри встал на ноги и, обняв Снейпа за талию, вышел из комнаты. Он тут же наткнулся на Вуда, который вытаращился на Летучую мышь.

— Гарри, я ушел. Пока!

— Ты куда?

— В Малфой-мэнор!

— Куда?!

— Все потом. Мы вместе с Люцем аппарируем.

— С кем?!

Но Вуд уже убежал.

— Ничего не понимаю, — пожаловался Гарри.

— Я тем более.

Они выдохнули, когда оказались на свежем морозе.

— Прощаемся? — с обречённостью в голосе спросил Гарри.

— Прощаемся, — вздохнул Северус.

— Как мне тебя найти? — тихо спросил Гарри и тут же глянул на часы: — Бля! Мне надо в «Нору». Рон меня убьет, если я не приду хотя бы утром. Близнецы должны были меня прикрыть…

Гарри осекся, а Северус только благодаря шпионской выправке удержал лицо. Так вот в чём дело! Пока Северус съедал бы себя в лаборатории, Гарри бы развлекался на балу у министра. Впрочем, ему об этом сказала сама Помона, но услышать от собственного мужа слова вероломства…

— Время… — тихо произнес Северус, дотронувшись до Гарриного запястья. — Пора расставаться.

— Точно, — обрадовался Гарри. — Найди меня в Хогвартсе. Я сразу тебя узнаю. По этим часам.

Гарри щёлкнул золотым браслетом изысканных дорогих часов. Это был один из презентов Северуса, врученный просто так.

— И я тебя узнАю! Из тысячи! — крикнул Гарри и, крутнувшись, исчез в вихре аппарации.

Северус аппарировал в Хогсмид. Он прошёлся деревенькой, любуясь нежным розовым рассветом. Он улыбался.

***

Придя домой, Северус переоделся в домашний костюм. По привычке хотел запахнуться в широченную мантию, но в последний момент передумал. Он прекрасно выглядит, зачем прятаться? От кого? От Гарри? Он тихо ругнулся, понимая, что нужно менять свои привычки.

В окно постучала сова со специальным выпуском «Пророка». Северус положил в мешочек, привязанный к лапке сипухи, два кната и угостил кусочком гуся. Сова благодарственно ухнула, поклевала угощение и улетела. Развернув газету, Северус увидел, что на первой полосе красовалась его собственная персона в обьятиях Люциуса Малфоя.

— Хм, вроде столько не пил, чтобы целоваться с Люциусом, — задумчиво провел по губе Северус.

Он допил чай и сложил газету вдвое. Ничего интересного, кроме сплетен о самом себе.

Вдруг раздался грохот, и в гостиную ворвался Поттер. Волосы его были всклокочены, в глазах светился безумный блеск.

— Я не позволю мне изменять! — прорычал Поттер. — Ты — бывший Пожиратель смерти, и тебе место в Азкабане. Только благодаря просьбе Дамблдора ты свободен.

— И женат, — холодно ответил Снейп.

Северусу не хватало мантии в инстинктивном желании защититься, спрятаться от блеска зелёных глазах. Поттер же пожирал его глазами, разглядывая его стройную фигуру. Редко когда увидишь наполовину одетого Снейпа.

— Супружество предполагает духовную, душевную и физическую связь. Которую из них ты мне обеспечил?

— Я обеспечил тебе спокойную жизнь! Без арестов и оглядки на журналистов! Кстати, насчёт журналистов. Ты будешь сидеть дома и во всем слушаться меня! — проорал Гарри.

— А ты будешь мне изменять? — еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не вытрахать этого юнца немедленно, злобно выплюнул Снейп. — Где ты был?

— Не имеет значения! В Норе! Я только что оттуда! И прочитал в газете, что ты за моей спиной встречаешься с Малфоем! И целовался с ним!

Снейп не выдержал этого балагана и засмеялся. До слез. Поттер, набычившись, наблюдал, пока его муж успокоится. Между тем, Северус как бы невзначай потёр левое запястье, где красовались золотые часы.

— Который час, Гарри? — мурлыкнул Снейп. — Неужели ты забыл о времени, когда нужно возвращаться домой? Ты потерял часы, которые я тебе подарил месяц назад?

Гарри молчал, озадачившись сменой тона супруга. Он наблюдал за лицом Снейпа и не видел манипуляций с рукой.

«Идиот», — ласково подумал Северус и расстегнул браслет часов. Они слегка давили и оставили красную полоску на запястье. Подошёл к Гарри и помахал часами перед его носом.

— У меня тут завелись лишние часы, не желаешь примерить?

К Гарри медленно доходил ужас его положения. Он с широкими глазами наблюдал за раскачивающимися часами.

— Боже мой! — еле слышно прошептал он.

Его лицо стала заливать густая краска. Он закрыл лицо руками.

— Я уничтожен, — глухо пробормотал Гарри.

— Посмотри на меня, — мягко проговорил Северус.

— Мне стыдно, — признался молодой человек.

— Тебе нравятся мои волосы, — взял руку мужа Северус, — тебе нравятся мой голос, руки и глаза. Они никуда не делись. Это я. Посмотри на меня.

Гарри посмотрел и увидел в черных глазах мужа бесконечное море терпения и нежности. И любви. Он заметил, что в волосах остались золотые блестки. Он бросился на грудь Северусу и стал его целовать. Со всей страстью и с не менее не растраченной нежностью.

— Какой я дурак, — прошептал Гарри между поцелуями. — Я прочитал первую и последнюю страницу книги, и думал, что уже все знаю! Я впервые вчера увидел тебя другим и потерял голову.

— У нас есть шанс узнать все, главное его не упустить.

— Давай начнем прямо сейчас, — прошептал Гарри и прижался горячим телом к боку Северуса.

Тот рыкнул, оставляя укус не шее Гарри, и потащил в спальню. Было безумное желание побыстрее добраться до кожи, вдохнуть неповторимый запах тела, объять необъятное и получить как можно больше и сразу. Но Северус не торопился и растягивал Гарри как можно тщательнее. Ведь по сути это был их первый раз. Гарри шипел, ругался и плевался, пока Северус проник в него и замер, оглушенный потрясающими ощущениями. Так тесно, так жарко, так… идеально.

Гарри качнул бедрами, побуждая Северуса двигаться. Тот с трудом проник в реальность и, шепча глупости, толкнулся. Ещё, ещё, и Северус уже не мог остановиться. Он покачивался, весьма неторопливо, но, конечно, Гарри хотелось быстрее и сильнее. Наконец, они нашли приемлемый ритм. Северус жадно смотрел в изумрудного оттенка глаза и видел себя. Такого, какого не видел никто. Страстного, терпеливого, мягкого, великодушного, любящего.

Гарри только сильнее прижимался к телу супруга. Он хотел показать себе и миру, что Северус достоин любви, и обещал себе все исправить. Когда Гарри увидел бесконечное множество звёзд, он понял, что достиг всего, что хотел. Ему хотелось только одного — переплести пальцы с любимым, что он и сделал, засыпая. Северус задремал вместе с Гарри, лениво размышляя, что получил все, что хотел, а именно — секс, любовь и привязанность Гарри Поттера.

***

Утро девятого января не испортило даже осознание, что сегодня понедельник и пора вставать на завтрак. Гарри завозился под боком.

— Дбрутро, — пробормотал он.

— Пора вставать, лентяй.

— Ты же рядом лежишь, — возмутился Гарри.

— Я жду подарок.

— Сейчас, — пробормотал Гарри и спустился к эрегированному члену Северуса. Несколько минут Северус пребывал в волшебной эйфории.  
Но разлеживаться им не дали. Как только Северус кончил, а Гарри облизнулся, в спальне возник патронус Альбуса Дамблдора.

— Мальчики, поднимайтесь, вас ждёт сюрприз!

— Подарки, — фыркнул Снейп.

Гарри засмеялся, глядя влюблёнными глазами на мужа. Только вчера вечером Северус Снейп сообщил, что у него день рождения, не давая шанса получить подарок. Но Гарри Поттер был уверен, что праздников у них будет множество. Ведь именно праздники показывают, насколько ты любишь свою семью. А его семья — Северус Снейп и Хогвартс. Они шли вместе к Большому залу на завтрак плечом к плечу, и никто не посмел им сказать, что они не имели права на счастье.


End file.
